


Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice

by Frost_or_Fire



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_or_Fire/pseuds/Frost_or_Fire
Summary: Its Thanksgiving and Sonic wants to introduce his boyfriend to his family.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ThanksGiving Guys!
> 
> I knowit's late, sorry!, it's a bit rushed towards the end but I hope you guys enjoy it all the same!

Autumn was here. The air is crisp. The leaves have changed their color and have fallen from treetops. Dancing in the wind until they made their way to the yellowing grass.

"Oh c'mon Shads, it's just dinner!" 

Shadow stood in the kitchen, chopping up pieces of carrot on the cutting board with precision. His grip on the knife only tightened more at hearing Sonic persist on the topic that he was attempting to ignore.

"You asked me, and I said No. What's the point of asking me if you're gonna continue like this?" He grumbles.

"It's Thanksgiving! My family wants to meet you! I dont understand why you wouldn't want to have a small dinner with them." Sonic bites back, arms crossed and foot tapping away a tempo on the tiled floor.

"I'm telling you now, they aren't gonna like me." Shadow states rather rudely, picking up the board and scraping the carrots into the ready pot that have been boiling with water for the pass 30 minutes.

The ebony creature walks back over to the sink, squirting dish soap into his hands and proceeds to wash his hands.

"How would you know?" Sonic asks, a frown pulling at his fawn muzzle. He uncrosses his arms and walks further into his boyfriend's kitchen, going to the cabinets to pull out some plates and silverware.

"I've gotten you framed for my crimes. I gotten involved in the Black Arms. Almost destroyed the planet and enslaved the entire human race." He lists off, looking pointedly at his lover.

Sonic sighs, acknowledging that he was in fact correct. "Okay, but there was enough time for that to cool down. Afterall, we are dating."

Shadow rolls his eyes, he turns off the faucet and goes to dry his hands. "I still question to this day, how fortunate I am to have you.."

"Consider it to be my charm of course," Sonic grins and places the plates opposite of each other on their small table. "But why don't you give them a chance? You'd be surprised to learn that they just might like you.."

Shadow clenches his hold over the rag in his hand, the water droplets having already dried but his mind plays out a series of 'what if's. What if they dont like him? What if they try to intervene his and Sonic's relationship. What if he truly does become alone once more.

But looking at Sonic's hopeful expression, his green eyes hardened by determination, peach lips pressed in a thin line that will rebut his arguement over and over again. His heart just flourishes. 

His mind shows him the possiblity of smiles and laughter. Warmth of an atmosphere that only a family can share. The taste of pumpkin on his tongue like an old memory.

"Alright." Shadow finds himself saying, indulging his lover on the matter that could most likely have an effect on their future..

"Really!?" And there goes the cobalt hero, rushing into him for an embrace. A big speck on his cheek as reward.

"You won't regret this, I swear." He says, voice growing softer and Shadow couldnt help but return the hug.

"I better not," he grumbles into a blue neck, nosing his way into a small crevice that was equally soft and vulnerable.

His lover releases a breathy laugh, his fingers now digging into the fabric of a grey sweater. "Have I ever failed on my word?"

Shadow refuses to answer, instead he presses kisses into the warm skin. His hands drift down the cobalt's back to rest just above the hips. Gloveless fingers pinched into the skin, causing Sonic to yelp in surprise and cling on to him more.

"Shads, c'mon. The food is gonna burn before we eat it." Sonic mutters out, pushing his hands on strong shoulders.

His dark counterpart chuckles before he pulls away entirely, reaching over for the poultry to clean. "Fine, there's time for that later." He says gruffly, voice a few octaves lower.

Sonic is quick to blush at the sound, the tone doing a number on his as a shiver goes down his spine.

He couldn't help but smile though, seeing his boyfriend being domestic and doing mundane activities as well. His own heart swells at the thought of seeing this softer side more often. Sonic knows that his family will accept him.

And so, the next week they been busy in the kitchen. One taking on the task of a dessert and the other making a casserole. It was a two-three day job.

They both helped each other on the first day, it was in the evening when Sonic decided to make a garlic mashed potato casserole. Simple and easy. He stayed up all night making it. They sampled it, (but really they ate it since it was really their dinner after a long day of work), and came to the conclusion that it was tasty and appropriate for the event.

They remake it the second day, though two batches since their pans were too small for a single one to take to a family dinner.

That night they crashed in the living room, having to do some last minute shopping before the stores were closed for Thanksgiving Eve. Both covered in mashed potatoes and dirty sweaters.

The third day, they woke up at around 10 in the morning. Together they took a shower to clean off the nights work and dressed in more casual sweats. The beginning to their long day was spent with sipping at coffee and watching the sunrise on the horizon. During lunch time Shadow works on his traditional pumpkin pie that Maria have taught him when they lived on the Colony Ark.

When they left the house, they left with style.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They both stood in front of the porch steps, hand in hand with their formal sweaters and scarves. Sonic was excited to see his family once again after many years of fighting. So many years of strife. And now he can finally share his home and family with the one he shared his heart to.

"You ready to meet everyone?" He asks, glancing over to said lover with a squeeze of a hand.

Shadow exhales through his mouth, the cold air fogging it up to reveal his anxiety. "Not really, but we've come all this way to do so. No need to keep everyone waiting." Sonic offers a smile, leaning over to peck his cheek. "We don't have to stay long, I promise." The ebony agent smiles back, a bit hesitant but nods his head all the same. Clenching the straps on the bag that held casserole, he takes the first step forward. The white porch was old and withered, the paint chipping away from the years of use. Memories collide all at once in a blink of an eye. Some good. Some bad. They were all cherished and Sonic can't wait to make more memories in the future. The doorbell comes into sight, the blue blur living up to his name as he presses it. There was a response in a minute tops, the white door opening to reveal his mother, Bernadette. "Sonic! It's so great to see you!" She jumps into his space, hugging the daylights out of him before pulling abruptly back to look Shadow over. "And you must be?" He tenses up at the sudden attention, his hold of Sonic's hand have been severed. "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog." Her eyes lit up, a smile appearing on her soft features. "Oh! You must be the one Sonic have been talking about over the phone." She reaches over to him with a hand held out to shake. "I'm Bernadette, his mother." He reaches out and clasps her hand in his, gentle to avoid crushing her palm with his formidable strength. "Uh, boyfriend.."

She blinks at him, processing the few words spoken before smiling all over again. "How wonderful! Oh!-" she points at his other hand, the one holding the dish warmer. "I didn't notice you brought some food. Please come in, its gonna get cold out here."

Sonic grins, taking Shadows load. "I'll take these to the kitchen. Everyone else here?"

His mother nods, opening the door wide for them to enter. "Your siblings are in the living room chatting up your uncle."

Shadow watches the exchange of conversation, seeing plenty of similarities between the two. And he finds himself filled with a warmth of reassurance knowing that everything was gonna be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
